Alice's Party
by ana1210
Summary: What if Beel and Edward meet at one of Alice's parties. What will happen. Will it be love at first sight?
1. The Party

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing all my other stories now here's another one for you to enjoy. Please let me know what you think about this story so I can write more. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and last but not, least thanks to my best friend Suzanne who comes up with the best names for stories. Thanks!**

**A/N 2: Hey, just to let you know the story line is Bella is working with Alice in the fashion industry. Alice is Bella's best friend but she hasn't meet Edward yet until Alice holds a New Year's party and invites her brother and introduces him to Bella. Sort of love at first sight but different, but who will Bella choose, Edward or Jacob. Don't know how story will finish up but I'll try to make it happy. Enjoy! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Party**

"Bella have you organised the photo shot for Suzanne Lite?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now and I'm going to send her an email to notify her of all details needed to be known."

"Oh, good job Bella. I didn't even think of the email. Hey listen I'm having my usual New Year's party. Are you coming?"

"I don't know."

"Aw, come one. Please pretty please with a cherry on top. Not many people can get Alice Cullen to beg, so please come to the party." She had the puppy dog look on her face and I couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay fine then." I said giving in. She started jumping up and down and came to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said while running over to her office before she shut the door she turned around and she said. "By the way, you can wear what you want but if it's not up to my standards we're going back to my place and changing your clothes. No arguments." Before I could argue she shut the door and put music on. _Damn you Alice-_ my thoughts were interrupted by someone standing in front of my desk. "Yes, what do you want?" I asked while lifting my head up. I saw a cute guy looking at me. He was young and had brown hair. He was tall and pale but, above all he was cute.

"Well, I just wanted to know if Alice is in."

"Yeh, she's . . . ah . . . in her office. Do you know the way?"

"Yeh, thank you." He turned away and walked in the direction of Alice's office. He was quiet and sort of had a grace to the way he walked. He opened the door and closed it after him. Who the hell was that? How does he know Alice? What does he want from her? _Bella, stop._ I told myself. It's not like cute guys haven't walked in here before, it is a modelling and fashion company. But he was something different; he wasn't like the others there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

What the hell am I going to wear? No matter what I wear I know that Alice will criticise. I decided on a dark blue dress that complemented my eyes and hair. I got a silver clutch out of my wardrobe and put my phone, makeup, tissues and some aspirin in the clutch. I knew that I would have a headache not just from Alice's complaining but I also knew that Alice likes to have music loud and all her preferences of music seem to have so much bass. I got into my car and went to party hall that Alice hired every year. I gave the valet person my keys and he took my car. I stood outside and I was about to go up the stairs and into the hall when Alice came running out.

"Bella, you look dashing. Is that the dress I got you for your birthday?" She made me twirl around and then took me inside. It looked wonderful. She had silver and gold ribbons hanging from the ceiling and the tables had purple cloths and the chairs had blur ribbons attached to them. There was a DJ table out the front. There was a TV behind the DJ table which showed visualisations that went with the beat of the music and when there was 60 seconds left before midnight the countdown would show on the TV. The same as every year, but the decorations were beautiful. I think this is the best they've ever been.

"Alice, it looks beautiful. Wow, I can't believe you did this all on your own."

"Not really, you remember Jasper my long time boyfriend he helped too."

"You actually let someone help you." I was shocked Alice never let anyone help. "You must really love him." I saw him walk through the door. "Hey Jasper, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good but, going up and down a ladder to hang up ribbons is hard work." Alice started laughing and I joined in. People started to come in and it was getting packed quickly. I hated New Year parties because I never had anyone to kiss at midnight. By the time I looked around there were people everywhere. Some were dancing others were at the refreshment table and some were standing and talking. Wow Alice invited more than 150 people this year. I wonder if Jasper had anything to do with the invitations. Alice came over to me with that boy from this morning.

"Bella, I want you to meet my brother." Oh it was her brother. "Edward, Bella, Bella Edward." She said gesturing to each of us as she said our names. "Bella, I was thinking that maybe since you didn't bring anyone you might want to just hang with my brother." I just nodded. Was she setting me up with her brother?

"So, Edward what do you do for a living?" I asked while we we're walking out to the balcony.

"Well, I compose my own music."

"Wow, what instrument do you play?"

"Piano." Wow, I love any man that can play an instrument. He was everything I ever wanted but, he was Alice's brother. Wouldn't it be weird? I turned to face him the counted had already started.

"3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" You could hear from inside. He looked at me than at my lips. He leaned in and first brushed my lips with his and then he kissed me. I was surprised but eager. He pulled away looked me in the eyes and then took a step back.


	2. Damn You Edward

**What's up folks, hope you liked the last chapter this might be a short FF depends on reviews and depends on how the story goes in this chapter. Hope you like it so far. Please review. Thanks**

Chapter 2: Damn you Edward

I can't believe I kissed Edward last night. Maybe it was a friendly kiss; it doesn't have to mean anything, right. I like Jacob not Edward. Jacob is a family friend and I said to him that when he's older that maybe me and him could date. His birthday was in a few months. What do I do? I think I need to kiss Edward again and see if there are any fireworks there.

If there are fireworks then that will be my finally decision. I heard my text message tone go off. Only after 5 minutes I decided to check my phone.

_From Alice:_

_Reads: Hey Bella, call me when you get this please._

Great what does Alice want? I hit the speed dial that she was assigned to. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bella."

"Alice, what's the matter?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I'm having a date tonight with Jasper and I completely forgot that I'm meeting up with Edward to catch up. I don't want to stand him down, so will you please go and have dinner with him. Please." She begged over the phone.

"Why me?" I dragged out.  
"Bella, I trust you with him. Just one night and that's it okay."

"Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She practically yelled at me. I hung up and put the phone on my table. I didn't have work today so I did some house work. My phone went off and I went to pick it up.

_1 message received;_

_From: Alice_

_Sorry, I forgot to tell you, dinner's at 7:00 at the restaurant near the port._

I looked at the time on my phone. 6:10pm._ Alice, I'm going to kill you. _I thought. I had 50 minuted to get ready. I ran over to my room. I looked in my wardrobe. The only dress I had was a red dress that had cleavage. I looked at it and placed it on my bed. I found black heels and put them beside the bed. I sprinted it to the bathroom and took a really quick shower. I just remembered that I had to shave to my legs. _ There goes ten minutes. _ I thought.

After I was done I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I was about to but a bra on, but it wouldn't work with the dress. I put the dress on and the shoes.

I looked over to the clock on the bedside table: 6:45. Crap and I still have to put make up on. I grabbed a black clutch and shoved my phone in there and some other stuff.

I raided my bag from yesterday to get my makeup out. I ran over to the mirror and put some make up and lipstick on. I looked at the clock 6:50. Shit. I grabbed my keys and some money and ran outside. Let me tell you this it isn't fun to run in heels with a floor that is still wet.

I ran over to my car and practically jumped in. I put the keys in the ignition and sped down the road towards the pier.

By the time I got there it was ten past seven. I parked the car and ran into the restaurant. The serving lady looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hi, I'm looking for an Edward Cullen."

"Yes, right over here." She showed me to the table he was sitting at. He looked at me just as I was about to sit down and he chocked a little on the drink he was drinking. I smirked at the sight.

"Hi, Edward. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice has date night with Jasper and she didn't want to cancel on you so she made me come to dinner with you." He had a big smile but then stopped. He knew Alice was a devious scheming girl. I think she set this up. We ate dinner in silence.

Waiters started moving tables from the middle of the room and the lights dimmed slightly and coloured lights came on.

"What's going on?" I asked. He didn't reply but he stood up and outstretched his hand.

"It turns into a club after 8. Would you like to dance?" I was wary but I put my hand in his.

"Be warned I will massacre your feet. I can't dance."

"That's okay. It's all about the leading."

Spanish music started in the room and he spun me around. He stood behind me with his hands on my hips and went slid down together with the tempo of the music and back up again.

After a few minutes later and the music slowed, he had one hand holding mine and the other around my waist. I had my other hand on his shoulder. We dance a waltz. We dance around and around. He was looking at my lips and I at his. I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back a little and then kissed me again.

"Definitely fireworks." I whispered. He looked at me with a strange expression but didn't ask. Edward took me to his house and we stumbled through the door while kissing each other. His hand slid up to the nape of my neck, at first his hands we're in my hair and then they slid down my back finding the zipper of my dress, he pulled the zipper down and I pulled his off. My dress fell to the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, take me to bed."

**The End!**

**Looks like Edward will always get Bella but don't worry Jacob will get her one day. Any way short FF, I know but I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you for reading**


End file.
